


Rodimus X Fem-Reader – Comfort

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: When Rodimus is having a hard time as Captain of the Lost Light, the reader goes to comfort him, leading to comfort sex in the Captain's Chair.





	Rodimus X Fem-Reader – Comfort

“Hey Rodimus,” You said into your phone, trying to keep a happy tone to your voice, despite the worry that clawed at your innards, making you feel nauseous. “Can you call me when you get this? I was thinking, you and me, date night, anywhere you want to go. Love you babe, bye.”

You hoped the message sounded breezier than you felt, because you didn’t want to cause Rodimus more concern than he was currently suffering with everything else going on in his life. Whenever you or anyone else spoke to him, he pretended everything was okay, cracking a joke or saying something childish to distract from his own troubles, but you had been with him long enough to know that he needed a break as much as everyone else did.

The crew’s morale aboard the Lost Light was at an all-time low, and with no new adventure or progress toward the ship’s quest, many were blaming Rodimus for leading them on a wild goose chase. Although Rodimus usually gave out Rodimus stars or threw wild parties to raise morale, you knew he was starting to worry himself. Unlike the others however, he hadn’t lost belief in his quest. It was much worse than that; he’d lost belief in himself.

Every day now, you could see the hollowness in his optics as his processor became filled with a hideous self-doubt. You could almost hear his thoughts berating himself, wondering where exactly it had all went wrong, or what mistakes he could have prevented if only he’d been _more_. The main problem was that whenever you tried to get him to open up about his feelings, he’d flash a smile that didn’t reach his optics and say some empty line, a mere façade of happiness, like ‘_Don’t tell me you’re doubting me now. With you by my side, I’ll never be in trouble hot stuff._’

Naturally, you never doubted that he was Rodimus, but you could see that he did. You knew that once, when he was a young bot, he was Hot Rod. The same young bot who felt like he didn’t deserve the matrix; occasionally, you wondered if he actually realised how far he’d come since then.

With so much anxiety warping your mind, you found it impossible to sit and wait for Rodimus to call you or finally come back to the hab-suite; the last time you had seen him was almost five cycles ago, when he started mumbling about how important his work was, shutting you out so he could search for clues about the Knights of Cybertron. You knew of course, that he was just searching for something tangible that he could show the crew to restore their faith in their quest and him as their Captain. You didn’t really mind that he was doing that, as long as he took a break now and then so he didn’t crack under the pressure.

Fortunately, you didn’t have to go on a long search for Rodimus. He was in the first place you looked; the Captain’s chair. You watched as Rodimus stared long and hard at a datapad, not his usual boisterous self at all.

Knocking gently on the wall to make your presence known, you spoke, “Room for one more?”

Shocked, Rodimus fumbled with his datapad, dropping it despite his many attempts to catch it. “Uh (Y/N), what are you doing here?”

“What, I need an excuse to come see my favourite bot?”

Usually, Rodimus would have winked and shot you a smooth come-back. As it was, he didn’t feel that a failure like himself deserved any such compliment; it was why he’d been avoiding you of late, waiting until a time that he might be worthy of your love to come and find you. He bent down in his chair, picking up the datapad and making a non-committal hum in response at your attempt to cheer him up.

Your previously happy expression changed to one of sullen contemplation as you wondered what you could do or say to get through to Rodimus. You padded slowly over to him, resting a hand on his shin which was as high as you could reach.

“Hey,” You whispered, glad that it was only you and him on deck.

Reluctantly, Rodimus switched his gaze from the datapad to you.

“I know we haven’t really talked about everything you’re going through, and I can’t make you if you don’t want to, but I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. I love you Rodimus, no matter what anyone else thinks of you, please, remember that.”

“(Y/N)…” Rodimus said; his voice strained with pain. He didn’t know what he could possibly say to express the shame that weighed him down, haunting his every waking moment and even poisoning his sub-conscious when he recharged. He wasn’t good enough for his quest, his crew, or you. How could he be? You had lost everything when you were transported to the Lost Light. You would never see your family, friends or planet again, but instead of complaining about it, you were too busy comforting him.

“I don’t-” Rodimus’ vents shuddered in a mournful sigh, “I don’t deserve you.”

Trails of coolant leaked from his optics as he cried in a hushed manner, even more embarrassed that he couldn’t keep up his act of happiness anymore. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). You should- Just go back to the hab-suite, okay? I don’t- You don’t need to see this.”

Instead of leaving, you climbed expertly into Rodimus’ lap, having gained much experience in climbing since joining the Lost Light. Rodimus hid his face in his servos, wishing you would go away and find someone better to be with. For the first time ever, he felt completely vulnerable in front of you, like he had been stripped of the confident smile that made up his mental armour.

“Rodimus, sweet-spark, if you need to cry, do it. If you need to scream or yell or break something, do it. If you need to talk through what’s going on, do it. But please, _please _don’t do it alone.”

Rodimus quivered while you spoke, hanging onto every word you said as your voice penetrated his audial-receptors. In a quick, jerky motion, he pulled you towards him, clinging onto your back.

It suddenly wasn’t enough to hold onto you; he needed to be held in return, which was almost impossible with your smaller form. Without thinking about it, Rodimus switched into his holoform. He relished the sensation of your arms curling around his back, giving him the intimacy he didn’t know he needed until then.

“I love you too,” He breathed into the crook of your neck.

You smiled, relieved that he was finally ready to talk. “Rodimus, I- Ahh~” You moaned as Rodimus nibbled delicately at the base of your neck, finding the sensitive spot he knew you loved. “Rod-Rodimus, Shouldn’t we um- Shouldn’t we-”

“Shh, we’ll talk later, let’s be _together_ now.”

You pulled away to get a good look at him, finding his usual mischievous grin in place along with intensely smouldering eyes; it was the best you’d seen him in weeks. “Really? Here? Anyone could walk in.”

In an act of spontaneity, Rodimus grabbed you, dipping you downwards, “Exactly. Where’s better than right here, in the Captain’s chair? You can’t say you haven’t thought about it.”

If he wasn’t in his holoform, which disguised sounds as well as images and mass, you know Rodimus’ engines would have been revving like they always did when he was aroused. Playfully, you shoved his headband over his eyes, “You are by far the hardest bot to keep up with.”

Rodimus shoved his headband back into place, “That’s why you love me.”

He pulled you back up, using the momentum to bring you into an overzealous kiss. The two of you half-stumbled, half-sat down against the chair’s handle, Rodimus against the hard metal and you straddling his lap. Whenever he was with you in his holoform he sorely missed his valve, but having you at the perfect size to straddle him far made up for it.

Rodimus pulled his mouth from yours so you could take a breath. “Primus you’re perfect,” He marvelled, tugging up the hem of your shirt hurriedly.

You laughed, freeing him of his own shirt in return, “Not as perfect as you, flame-boy.”

Rodimus froze momentarily, “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong? Was it the nickname ‘cos I thought it was cute.”

Rodimus shook his head, “No, no, no. You didn’t tell me this was challenge mode.”

“What?”

“My old nemesis… The bra.”

You snorted, “It’s not that bad Rodimus, it’s just a piece of fabric.”

“WITH THE WORLD’S WORST CLASP EVER! WHY MUST YOU KEEP THOSE SWEET, SWEET BOOBS IN BOOB JAIL?! IT SHOULD BE A CRIME!”

In a rushed movement, you unhooked the bra, throwing it to the floor, “Happy now.”

Rodimus whistled lowly, admiring your cleavage, “More than you know.”

You giggled again, drawing him towards you and rushing ahead in case anyone should come in. Rodimus pressed against you so he could feel your breasts rub against him. “I love all three of you.”

You let the comment pass by without retort so you could unbutton his jeans, just enough to free his throbbing cock. In this game of chicken, everything was a rush to make sure you could both get off before anyone entered the room. There was little time for sweet caresses or tender moments as you shucked your own jeans down to your ankles, gasping as Rodimus pushed you against the chairs back. He grabbed at your ass, using his hold to fuck you while you wrapped your legs around his back, clawing at his sides with your hands.

“Scrap~” Rodimus cried out, feeling ever more horny by the minute. “When was the last time we- Scrap!”

You tugged his hair sharply, groaning with each thrust, “Who cares? Just _fuck_ me, Red.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing so far?” He breathed.

Although you had a retort planned, the feeling of Rodimus’ thick cock buried deep inside you acted as too much of a distraction. The scent of living metal and sweat combined with the exhilaration of fragging in public was proving far too much for either of you to handle for long. For the first time in forever, Rodimus felt like he was good at something again, like he was earning his place in your heart, or at the very least in your body.

“Shit, I love you- _OhmyGod_\- I- I-”

“Save it for the honeymoon,” Rodimus joked, feeling close to an early overload.

His fleshy hands dug into your thighs as his rhythm became more erratic and primal. You felt your insides squeeze around his dick, your body practically turning to flame as your own climax hit.

“CAPTAIN!” You squealed, knowing full well it turned Rodimus on whenever you called him by his title.

“FRAG!” Rodimus overloaded, his pink transfluid spilling down your thighs, the only thing undisguised by his holoform. “Seriously-” He whined when he could speak freely again. “(Y/N), you know what it does when you call me that. I could have gone on longer.”

“Oh yeah?” You asked devilishly as he let you down. “Then how about we clean up here and, gee I don’t know…” You leaned in to lick his ear seductively, whispering afterwards, “See if we can fuck in Megatron’s office without getting caught.”

Rodimus swallowed excitedly, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion, “Seriously?”

“Rodimus, I want you to screw me in every room of this ship, including the Rod Pod.”

“(Y/N), I’m so fragging horny right now.”

You grabbed Rodimus’ hand, dragging it to your jean-covered crotch, “And I’m dripping wet, so we’d better get started.”

Lifting you up bridal-style, Rodimus jumped off the Captain’s chair, landing gracefully on the floor. “Megatron’s office, coming right up.”

The two of you laughed like idiots in love, feeling more alive than ever before when locked in one-another’s embrace.


End file.
